


if anything, i'm reckless

by icouldbuildacastle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, i cant write angst, inspired by "stay high" by tove lo, nick is a bartender, this is all over the place and terrible but spencer deserves a birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icouldbuildacastle/pseuds/icouldbuildacastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the third time he’d been here this week, and it was only Thursday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if anything, i'm reckless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eversincewefellapart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversincewefellapart/gifts).



> happy birthday spencer!!!!!!!!!!! i hope you love it!!!
> 
> this fic has implied drug use and unhealthy sexual relationships, so please avoid if those are triggering for you.

This was the third time he’d been here this week, and it was only Thursday.

Normally it wasn’t Nick’s habit to judge who came and went from the bar on what day- after all, he worked there. But there was definitely something a little off about the blue-eyed boy who had been coming in this week.

First of all, he’d picked up a different man the past two times he was in here, and it looks as though he’s planning to do the same tonight. His smile is sharp like a blade, more a threat than a warm reaction. He’s also dressed little scruffy for this place. Nick is admittedly a bit of a snob, but come on- jeggings and a t-shirt? This was a mildly upscale joint, not some shitty dive bar with the footie game playing. He didn’t necessarily look bad in the clothes; on the contrary, his biceps were very well toned and his bum was to die for. But it was the principle of the thing.

Finally- and this is what most disturbed Nick- was the calculating way he interacted with everyone in the bar. He did a sweep with his eyes when he first walked in, sauntering over to whoever had met his apparent standards. He had never bought a drink for himself, dancing his fingers along the forearm of whoever he was with until they got him something. And when he kissed or draped himself over these people, he looked absolutely dead inside. Nick was pretty sure he had seen him roll his eyes while whispering something obviously naughty in another man’s ear, and his sharp smiles dropped the second his conquests couldn’t see his face. It bothered Nick, who loved people more than anything in the world, to see someone so icy and analytical. It didn’t seem like this boy was coming here for a quick fuck, or a chance at true love, or someone to keep him warm at night- it seemed like he was coming because he had to.

* * *

 

Nick didn’t see the boy again until the following Tuesday, but for all that had changed it might as well have been the next day. He scanned the bar, settled on someone who met his apparent standards, and managed to look completely apathetic the entire time he was with them. 

Nick didn’t see him leave, seeing as he was actually, like, doing his job and making a drink for a customer. He was a bit disappointed that the boy was gone, which is so ridiculous. He’s just some guy who never even pays for his own drinks. Nick needed to get him out of his head.

* * *

 

It was almost as if the boy had heard his thoughts. He was gone for almost two weeks, and Nick had pretty much decided he was gone for good. Which was good. He was distracting.

But then the boy came back, on an absolutely dead Monday. The only other people in the bar were a middle-aged woman with dark circles beneath her eyes and a guy with a greasy beard and pot belly who was drinking beer and fixated on whatever was on his phone screen (Nick thinks it’s probably porn, but who knows? It could be cat videos).

The blue-eyed kid does his customary scan, and his thin mouth twists when he sees the crowd. Or rather, the lack of crowd. He does another scan, and this time, his bright eyes settle on Nick. They make eye contact, and somehow the boy manages to make it feel like some grade-school staring contest. Nick gulps, and blinks, and the boy smirks and saunters over to the bar.

“Hiya,” he says in a rather high-pitched, very clear voice. He sounds northern, which is a pleasant surprise.

“Hello,” Nick responds, almost hesitantly. Then he shakes his head at himself, because why the hell should he be hesitant? “What do you want?”

“Hmm,” the boy purred, resting his arms on the bar top, “What _do_ I want?”

He made eye contact with Nick again, looking up at him through dark lashes and dilated pupils. Nick breathed in hard through his nose.

“I’ll have your house red, I think. Unless you have something _better_ ,” he added with a quick once-over.  


Nick smiled and nodded, grabbing the bottle from the shelf and pouring a glass. He slid it in front of the boy, then busied himself with putting the bottle away and wiping down the counter. The boy’s eyes burned into his back the whole time.

Nick finally runs out of things to pretend to do, and leans himself against the counter, incidentally facing the boy. He really wishes he could just take out his phone or something, but his boss would probably fire him even though there are literally no customers to serve.

“So, you’ve been coming in here a lot, basically a regular by now. What’s your name?” Nick asked. _Smooth_. 

The boy quirks an eyebrow but apparently deems the question worthy. “I wouldn’t say I’m a _regular_. But my name is Louis.”

_Louis_. Nick doesn’t know why, but that name seems to suit him perfectly. “I’m Nick,” he replies, even though Louis hadn’t asked. Louis smiles and tilts his head.

“Well, _Nick_ , what time do you get off?”

* * *

“Honestly, this is going to sound like such a line, but I don’t do this often,” Nick told Louis as he scooped up his coat and phone. Louis lifted his eyebrows and giggled. “I meant- going home with a customer. Not sex. I have sex fairly often.”

“Well, I’m glad,” Louis snorted as they stepped out into the freezing London air. It was drizzling lightly and generally miserable, but Louis pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up. “Want a smoke?”

“Nah, I’m good, thanks,” Nick answered. “Come on, my flat’s not too far from here.”

Louis didn’t say much as they walked towards the flat, despite Nick’s numerous attempts at small talk. The biggest reaction he got out of him was a scoff and scornful eye roll when Nick mentioned that he loved the new ‘The Wanted’ single. It was a bit weird, most one night stands at least had the courtesy to _pretend_ to be interested in Nick’s personality. But Louis was shockingly attractive, in a rather unusual way. He was sharp and curvy, bright and glowing yet oddly dulled. And his arse was to die for. So. Nick could put up with some stand-offishness. 

When they finally reached the flat, Nick’s fingers were  bit numb and he was clenching his jaw to keep his teeth from chattering. He opened the door and pulled Louis through. Louis glanced around the hall, taking careful inventory of the silly pictures and random knick-knacks with his eyes, then stubbed his cigarette out on the hall table. 

“Hey-” Nick squawked, offended at the mistreatment of his furniture, but Louis cut him off by pinning him to the door and kissing him. Louis had to stand on his tip-toes, and _why was that hot?_ , and Nick slid his hands into Louis’ back pockets as the shorter boy bit his bottom lip.

“Bedroom’s that way,” Nick murmured through the kiss. Louis stepped back and took Nick’s hand to pull him along, and swiped a pack of gum off the table while he was at it. 

“Here,” he said, shoving the gum back at Nick without looking. Nick choked for a moment, then snorted, but he obligingly took the gum and chomped on a piece until they reached the bedroom. He spit it out into the trash can, then slotted Louis in between his thighs. 

Louis tastes bitter, and his teeth are sharp and his tongue feels almost cool, but he’s a really skillful kisser and Nick could be happy doing this for the rest of the night. But clearly Louis isn’t, because he undoes Nick’s belt and shuffles back to the bed immediately.

“I want it hard, okay? Nice and hard and fast. Can you do that to me?” Louis breathed into Nick’s ear. Nick felt blood rush down to his cock and he growled.

“Of course I can, darling.”

Nick pushes Louis onto the bed, and blue eyes flash in satisfaction while thin lips curl into an ugly, sharp smirk.

* * *

 

When Nick wakes in the morning, he does it slowly. He hears the wrinkling of his pillow and feels his hand stuck under his side before his eyes begin to work, seeing the blackness of his eyelids. He yawns and pulls the blanket up higher, but he knows that sleep won’t claim him again. His back feels a little raw and his neck is a bit cramped, but it’s just good ol’ sex-soreness, so he keeps his eyes closed and his face turned into the pillow as he stretches. He fucked the sharp blue-eyed boy, _Louis_ , last night, he knows. Nick remembers what happened, but it’s in flashes, violent, vivid images crossing his mind only to be replaced with the next one.

_Louis scratching down his back and biting his neck, grinding himself down on Nick’s fingers and gritting his teeth when the burn got bad, Nick hissing “fuck” as Louis speared himself on Nick’s cock, Nick’s hands bruising Louis’ hips, Louis throwing his head back as he came, exposing his neck for Nick’s mouth, Nick following soon after, curling his body inwards around Louis and staying inside him until his cock got too soft and slipped out._

_Nick remembers wrapping his arms tight around Louis, tangling their legs together, giving him a sloppy good-night kiss. He remembers Louis’ breath on his ear, his fingers tapping a quick beat against Nick’s back as Nick drifted away into dreams._

But when Nick sits up and looks around, Louis is nowhere to be seen. 

All that’s left is the pack of mint gum on the bedside table.

**Author's Note:**

> spencer, you've been asking for a fic based on "stay high" since september lmao and it took forever but here it is! i really hope you liked it, i'm terrible at writing angst and plot and characterizing louis and i wrote 3 completely different versions of this so it's short and doesn't make much sense but i hope it satisfied your craving!! i hope your birthday is absolutely amazing, i love you and you deserve the world.
> 
> im on tumblr at [teylaswift](%E2%80%9Dteylaswift.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
